


向阳花木易为春  Proximity and Easier

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 59BG, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>朝暾夕月,落崖惊风，这是她小时候看到过的形容风景的八个字，不知何故她始终觉得这是形容景色最美的词句。<br/>直到好几年后她看到他的岚守戒指，不禁微笑，无声轻喃，风，风，风。</p><p> </p><p>看不懂标题的自行去百度。</p>
            </blockquote>





	向阳花木易为春  Proximity and Easier

稚气地童声问道：“妈妈，我不可以不去爸爸那里吗？”  
中式庭院的长廊上，女子俯身摸了摸女孩的头：“不可以哦，因为妈妈快要死了。”  
因为女子近乎脱线的直爽，女孩已经过早明白了死亡，就是妈妈再也不能抱她、亲吻她，陪着她，和她一起玩、一起笑。  
女孩咬着下唇，说不出别的话来，忽然如同一阵风掠过，她猛地落入一个更加有力的怀抱。  
“我的乖乖小女儿终于见到你了！真是好可爱好可爱。我是你爸爸哟。”语音轻佻的声音的主人抱着她热情地蹭了两下，然后举了起来。  
受到了出乎意料的欢迎，女孩不由意外，怀着小小的喜悦和未退去的忧虑，她说：“爸爸你好，我是绿蒂。”  
这是她和父亲的初次见面。

她本以为这个据说风流到下流程度的父亲会很排斥一个突然冒出来的五岁女儿，他却出乎意料的很喜欢她，而既然妈妈以“想要一个小孩但不想结婚”为由带球跑，她对从来没有出现过的父亲当然没有丝毫怨怼，于是父女两人相处得很愉快。  
处理了一些后续问题，爸爸很快带着她踏上往意大利的飞机，到达身体血缘另一半的故土之后，她情不自禁地抓紧了父亲：“爸爸，我们去哪里？”  
“爸爸我浪迹天涯，四处漂泊，所以在意大利也没有房产，我们暂时住在爸爸现在的雇主那里哦，夏绿蒂。”  
“我是‘绿蒂’。”女孩向又把自己抱起来的男人抗议。  
“哎哎，我明明告诉过你母亲我姓夏马尔不是姓夏，不过算了，乖乖女儿喜欢的话怎样都好，‘绿蒂’就作为昵称吧。不过乖乖宝贝对别人说的时候要记住，你的全名是‘夏绿蒂•夏马尔’。”  
“那爸爸叫什么？”  
虽说小孩子的概念里经常不知道父母的名字，但根本没有想到自我介绍一下的爸爸倒也不愧和那个脱线妈妈是一对。  
“小绿蒂还不知道吗？爸爸叫夏马尔，是意大利超有名的医生！”  
“不是黑手党吗？”对于妈妈曾斩钉截铁地告诉过自己的父亲的职业，夏绿蒂深信不疑，不由反问。  
“黑手党里也有医生嘛，爸爸我的代号是‘三叉戟’，很帅吧？”  
丝毫没想到跟这么小的孩子说黑手党有什么不好，夏马尔不等回答就有热情地把小女儿埋进了怀里：“就跟小绿蒂可爱的程度一样帅！”

到达所谓雇主的家夏绿蒂才知道那里竟然是一座城堡，城堡主人对自家爸爸的客气程度也让夏绿蒂惊讶了一下，她很容易就被安排进夏马尔隔壁的房间，接着各种生活用品流水一样送了进来。  
至于夏马尔，“爸爸是有远大志向的人，不会只呆在一个地方，所以要经常出去，小绿蒂放心爸爸会经常来看你的，这个城堡的小少爷和你同岁你们应该会相处得很好，想爸爸不要害羞一定要打电话！”  
留下这么一段话就不知所踪的夏马尔，夏绿蒂如此鉴定：一定是去泡妞了。  
好在就他被妈妈甩掉后又被甩了五年的记录来看，应该也不会很快给她找一个继母。

夏绿蒂第二天才见到夏马尔提到的小少爷，很出乎意料的，这个静雅可爱的男孩敬仰她父亲。  
“啊、夏马尔医生的女儿……”他近乎惊叹地看着她，突然意识到失礼了，慌忙道歉，“对不起，我只是没想到，夏马尔医生会有……”  
看来还没因为憧憬失去判断力，夏绿蒂想，“没关系，妈妈也是这么说的。”  
小少爷明显对她的母亲极为好奇，忍不住问：“你妈妈…不和你一起吗？”  
“她在中国。”  
“能够和夏马尔医生，嗯……她一定是个了不起的人。”  
简单的第一次见面，夏绿蒂就决定开始喜欢这个小少爷。  
“你可以叫我‘绿蒂’。”

小少爷的名字叫狱寺隼人，典型的日本式名字，和他的家庭环境有点格格不入。他的爱好也和这个地方格格不入：弹钢琴。  
“不过我的愿望还是成为黑手党哦。”一日的练习结束后，面对夏绿蒂的称赞，狱寺隼人很严肃地说。  
“是吗……我不想成为黑手党。”  
狱寺隼人惊讶了：“为什么？你不是夏马尔医生的女儿吗？”  
“没人规定黑手党的家属也必须是黑手党吧？”  
“是，不过……”狱寺隼人也不明白自己为何会有这么强烈的又失望又违和的感觉，一时不知道该如何表达自己的意思。  
小女孩沉静地说：“我想成为医生哦。”  
“……因为夏马尔医生吗？”  
“不是，要更早。”在知道爸爸还有医生这个副职之前，在知道妈妈会因为生病离开之前，她就有了这个理想。小孩子说不上什么理由，只是觉得，可以治好人，似乎是一份很好的职业。

和小少爷一起的日子过得不错，似乎对方从来没有同龄朋友，因此认识了夏绿蒂很高兴，连练琴都拉着她一起。让她没什么时间去回忆母亲。  
四个月后，一向神出鬼没，而每次出现都热情得过分的夏马尔，再次出现时告诉她，他已经准备好新家了。  
新家是夏马尔正经买了房产准备的，不大的带庭院的二层小楼，风格中西结合，看着很温馨安定，让夏绿蒂对夏马尔的看法稍稍改观了一下。  
狱寺家城堡建在山中，新家就在山下，并不算远，但小孩子一个人从城堡过来也不大可能，狱寺小少爷对此很失落，但也没有说一句让她留下来的话。狱寺家主人很大方的表示可以让他经常去找夏绿蒂玩，他才又高兴起来。

不过这个经常推迟到了很久之后，夏绿蒂在等到他之前，先听说满六岁的狱寺隼人开了第一场个人钢琴演奏会，轰动了所有来宾，迅速在黑手党世界扬名。  
夏绿蒂对音乐没什么鉴赏力，但也觉得狱寺隼人的钢琴很好听，倒有几分为他高兴。几个月后他终于在保镖的陪同下来玩时，气色却不怎么好。  
“演奏会太累了吗？”夏绿蒂把一碟新学会的点心放在狱寺隼人面前，关切地问。  
这一句话让狱寺隼人的脸色彻底阴暗下来，忧郁地看着面前的点心：“不是累……我以为我真的会死掉呢，恐怕对饼干都会产生心理阴影了……”  
他犹豫着几乎小心翼翼地拿了一块点心，咬了一口，然后长舒口气：“绿蒂，还是你好……你最好了……”  
狱寺隼人扑在桌子上，近乎呻吟：“老爸太过分了！姐姐好讨厌！有毒饼干好可怕……”  
夏绿蒂察觉到他连称呼都变了，从前都是很高兴地叫 “爸爸”，现在语气也开始不客气起来。看来真的打击很大啊。  
夏绿蒂支着手肘听狱寺隼人倾诉他的苦难生涯，然后问：“你有没有说过呢……这些话，有没有对你爸爸说过？”  
他的目光游移了一下，喃喃地说：“……我不想他……”失望？生气？还是单纯不想违逆他？但狱寺隼人没再说下去。  
夏绿蒂察觉到了他的茫然，不再提起钢琴饼干一类的话题，转而讲述夏马尔告诉她的一些经历见闻。  
——即使有了居处，夏马尔也不时常在家，只是电话更殷勤了些，每天至少一通长长的love call，有时候夏马尔一边说着甜言蜜语——绝不是用错名词——夏绿蒂一边还能听到听筒那边的咒骂声和枪击声。独居的夏绿蒂只雇了打扫卫生的人，一边就着父亲的藏书和笔记开始自学医术，一边加强了原本就不错的神经和厨艺。  
狱寺隼人呆了不久就被保镖提醒该回去练琴了，看到狱寺隼人一瞬间阴郁下来的神色，夏绿蒂有些忧虑地说：“你会开始讨厌钢琴吗？”  
她记得他在黑手党的城堡里弹钢琴的样子，他毕竟那么喜欢。  
狱寺隼人怔了怔，表情温柔起来：“不会。”  
夏绿蒂点点头，塞给他些点心和一大瓶胃药。

后来狱寺隼人又来了几次，每次都只呆了很短的时间就又被保镖送回去，每一次他的精神都不大好，夏绿蒂看到他的样子都有些生气，忍不住说：“你非得这么听话吗？至少好好抗议一下。”  
狱寺隼人低声说：“……他不会听的。”  
这时候夏绿蒂就有某种预感了。

果然，一次他在走之前悄悄对夏绿蒂说：“绿蒂，我决定了，我要从城堡里逃出来！”  
他说这话时眼里有少见的张扬的神采，夏绿蒂都没有吃惊，给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

然而很久都听不到他的消息，夏绿蒂向已经辞去狱寺家家庭医生的夏马尔询问，才知道狱寺隼人因为屡次出逃失败被禁足了。  
夏绿蒂想了想，做了一堆点心和新型胃药托夏马尔带给他。  
夏马尔拿着包裹笑得有些玩味：“小绿蒂真是温柔的好孩子，有没有什么话要带给他？”  
夏绿蒂思索片刻：“请说，我等他回来。”

又过不久，夏绿蒂见到了在两倍保镖陪同下的狱寺隼人，她什么也没说，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
在她这儿吃过饭后狱寺隼人精神了些，开始诉苦，提到他姐姐时表情都阴暗，夏绿蒂才知道他姐姐对他已经有必杀死的效果了，不过狱寺隼人这是心理问题，她也无能为力。  
唯一的喜讯是，由于狱寺隼人坚决的不配合态度，他的父亲已经放弃再让他办钢琴演奏会。  
但他夹杂着咒骂的倾诉还是让夏绿蒂吃惊，比起刚认识的时候，狱寺隼人的性格显然已开朗很多，难不成这一番出逃攻防战对他也是有些好处的吗？  
夏绿蒂趴在桌子上看着他，很明白他完全没有放弃离开那座城堡的想法，提议：“不如你向爸爸学点什么吧。”  
狱寺隼人的眼睛亮了起来。

因为钢琴演奏会的取消，和近段时间的安分表现，狱寺隼人又得到了一定程度的自由，他充分利用这点时间，向辞去工作后开始经常在家的夏马尔学习各种格斗技巧，虽然夏马尔不肯收他——一个男生为弟子，指点也相当潦草，但在狱寺隼人自己的天分和努力，以及夏绿蒂的帮助下，他的进步还是飞快。  
夏绿蒂在这段时间也开始了关于武术的修习，不过方向与狱寺隼人相反，她学的是如何逃命。  
夏马尔教她在各种攻击下逃命的方法，随手做出的各种示范，让夏绿蒂为自家爸爸的多才多艺程度吃惊。  
但无论夏马尔怎么诱哄，她都不肯学用枪，反而是狱寺隼人对此没说什么。  
她想，他们可能都非常明白对方的坚持。

很快狱寺隼人不再满足于和夏绿蒂一追一逃式的对练，几乎永远攻击不到让他对自己的学习成果严重缺乏认识。于是他开始在到夏绿蒂家时偷偷溜出去打架，用实战迅速提高自己。  
夏绿蒂不觉得男孩子打架有什么不好，注意力又很快集中到狱寺隼人的伤口上，每天琢磨着怎么让它们更快痊愈，因此等到她发现时，狱寺小少爷已经变得相当不良了。  
狱寺隼人的去向并不隐秘，至少他每次打架留下的伤是隐瞒不了的，可是他的行动却没有再受限制，夏绿蒂可以明白狱寺隼人在那个城堡里已被无视到了什么地步，相对的，狱寺隼人也没有再向她提起关于那所城堡的一个字。

一天傍晚，狱寺隼人独自出现在她家门口，夏绿蒂吃惊于他出现的时间和没有保镖跟随，然后明白：他逃出来了。  
夏绿蒂把他拉进屋子里，在客厅坐下，塞给他一杯热茶，他拿在手里却没有喝。  
夏绿蒂定定地看着他：  
“隼人，你不是一直想从城堡里逃出来吗？”  
“可是，为什么，你现在并不高兴？”  
屋里很静，狱寺隼人半响也没有开口。  
夏绿蒂看了他一会儿，起身转头：“我去做饭。”  
简单地做了晚饭端上餐桌，狱寺隼人吃的有些机械，但总算还老老实实地吃，夏绿蒂稍松口气。  
吃完了收拾碗筷，夏绿蒂从厨房回来，狱寺隼人还那么坐在餐桌前，夏绿蒂也过去坐，过了一会儿，她问： “你还回去吗？”  
他许久才吐出一个字：“不。”  
从此狱寺隼人就开始了几乎在夏马尔家的生活。  
大概是出于对这个前家庭医生的信任，狱寺家得知狱寺隼人在夏马尔家后，没有多说什么，也没有派人把他接回去。  
之所以说“几乎”，是因为狱寺隼人离开城堡后也没有安宁下来，而是变本加厉地在外游荡、打架、斗殴，还开始抽烟。  
和酒鬼烟鬼兼色鬼的黑手党父亲一起生活了几年的夏绿蒂对这些都没什么意见，只是一段时间后苦恼地对狱寺隼人说： “你以后每餐回不回来吃能不能通知我一声？不然我不知道该不该做你的饭，不过你在外面吃的话我没有钱给你哦？”  
　狱寺隼人很奇异地沉默了一下，然后目光移向它处，问：“绿蒂，你妈妈是东方人吧？”  
“是中国人。”夏绿蒂看着他的侧脸，发现他的头发又长长了一点。  
“东方的国家……是什么样的？”  
你究竟想问什么？  
夏绿蒂看着狱寺隼人，狱寺隼人的目光却落在空茫的地方，她没有把这句话问出口，开始讲述她记忆里的中国，几乎都是和妈妈在一起的记忆。  
狱寺隼人一直听的很沉默，然后从第二天开始，他每餐都按时回家吃饭。  
夏绿蒂本以为这样的日子会持续很久，但一次夏马尔回来，狱寺隼人缠着他学更高级的本领，夏马尔给他的建议是——炸药。  
狱寺隼人第一次在庭院试用他的新武器，夏绿蒂在门廊下看着，评价：“好像烟花。”  
在这之后的情况却相当严重，开始用炸药当武器后，不是狱寺隼人一身硝烟血淋淋的回来，就是夏绿蒂被电话叫到医院去。  
好在这种情况很快被中止了，夏马尔在某一天突然宣布，不会再教狱寺隼人任何杀人的东西。

“可恶——我看不到的到底是什么东西啊！狱寺隼人愤愤地将石块扔进池塘，扑通溅起一片涟漪。  
“就算你这样说，我也不知道啊。”  
池塘边不算高大的树上，依坐在枝桠间的女孩俯望着坐在台阶上的男孩，她鲜明地感觉到，学用炸药以来，似乎男孩的脾气也向火药靠拢，日渐暴躁。  
狱寺隼人皱眉仰头看向她。  
夏绿蒂摇了摇头： “爸爸不会告诉我的。我学的又是匕首，你不需要学这个吧？”  
因为说了不成为黑手党，枪支一类的管制品夏绿蒂到底没有学，只接受了以手术刀代替的匕首技法。明显与对待便宜徒弟不同，夏马尔尽心尽力手把手地教给了女儿。  
想了想，夏绿蒂说：“隼人，我们去黑手党学校吧。”  
听清这个提议后狱寺隼人为它所代表的含义吃惊：“我们？”  
夏绿蒂说：“黑手党学校……好像也有普通学部吧？”

黑手党学校就是蛤蜊联盟学院，黑手党中只有这么一所正式学院，久而久之，提到黑手党学校就是指它了。  
蛤蜊联盟学院的确有普通学部，虽然这之中大部分毕业生都会加入黑手党或成为外围成员，但毕竟也有完全无关的存在。  
两处学部都在一个校区，不过在不同的教学楼，夏绿蒂被学校的图书馆震撼到了，一有空就往那里跑——她决定上个学校，原因之一就是夏马尔不多的藏书已经被她翻来覆去看了数遍，夏马尔又没有太多时间教她。  
过了一段时间她才知道狱寺隼人在他的年级已经成了风云人物，除了少年不羁以及在同龄人中出众的能力外，他的人气是被女生捧起来的。  
这很正常，刚开始意识到性别差异的年纪，又是在利害关系不明显的学校，狱寺隼人的容貌气质已是足够的资本。  
不过与很没存在感天天泡在书里的夏绿蒂一样，人气王的生活也很单调。  
除了偶尔老实听课之外，狱寺隼人会做的事只有两样：单枪匹马出去打架，或和夏绿蒂一起看书。  
虽然打扮行事都很不良，但狱寺隼人确实很有学习的天分，什么种类的书他都能迅速消化吸收，成绩永远名列前茅不提，他其实非常博学广识。  
夏绿蒂是在逐渐曾加的女生们带刺的目光中才明白狱寺隼人很受欢迎，想想在学校已经呆了一个月了，夏绿蒂问： “你觉的食堂的伙食怎么样？要不要以后还是我每天做饭？”  
狱寺隼人微皱着眉从书里抬起头：“你有那时间？”  
“因为担心你根本不会好好吃饭。”夏绿蒂毫不犹豫地说。  
狱寺隼人静默，夏绿蒂马上知道自己说中了。  
“……好吧，以后我吃饭时间去找你。”他把看到一半的书随手扣在桌子上，拉开椅子站起，“我还有场架打，先走了！”  
他起身的时候夏绿蒂才发现他看的竟然是一本《东方古典诗词》。  
夏绿蒂看了看他离开图书馆的背影，伸手把书拿了过来，搁下那一页开头正好是半句诗，“向阳花木易为春”。  
嗯，夏绿蒂忍不住偷笑了起来，向阳花木易为春。

学校图书馆里的医书都读完的时候，夏绿蒂开始自学更高年级的课程，因为想提前考高中。  
这时候成绩优异的狱寺隼人免不了被拉着帮忙，上黑手党学校之前夏绿蒂就知道有狱寺隼人一起学习会事半功倍，不过在这之中，原本只是向狱寺隼人问问题时会得到的一两声“笨蛋”，竟然逐渐成了狱寺隼人对她的口头禅。  
让她无奈的是，明明普通部的学业就比较轻松，狱寺隼人还常常逃课，她学得却总没有他好，以至于每次他叫她笨蛋她都无法反驳。  
在狱寺隼人的帮助下，她顺利考进了一所医学大学的高中部，从此和黑手党世界再不沾边。  
而狱寺隼人，在夏绿蒂离开后，也没有在黑手党学校呆下去的兴趣，离开学校闯荡江湖去了。  
让夏绿蒂高兴的是，新年时他还记得回来给她放烟花。  
最初是在刚进入黑手党学校的那一年，新年时夏马尔又不知在世界何处，男孩女孩两个人过新年，夏绿蒂总觉得庭院有些冷清了。  
“呐，隼人，你还在玩儿那些爆炸物吗？”  
“当然，那是我的武器。我总有一天会凭自己的力量练成那一招！”  
夏绿蒂对吸引了狱寺隼人的哪一招毫无兴趣：“隼人，放烟花给我看吧。”  
“笨蛋，这是炸药不是烟花！”  
“可是烟花你也会放吧？”  
“那种小事我当然会。”  
“那就放给我看嘛，”她微微垂头，有些失落，“以前在中国的时候，每年妈妈都会带我去看烟花的……”  
“……反正给你放一次就行了吧？”  
虽然每次都会说“就给你放一次”，但最后却变成每年都由隼人放烟花给她看，虽然年年放的都是看起来像烟花的炸药，但是那如烟花的效果真的每年都更好看一点。  
“我就是改造我的炸药而已，又不是给你放烟花！”  
“是是，我知道的。我们明年放什么样的好呢？”

第二年开春狱寺隼人给她去了一封信，只身去了日本。夏绿蒂知道他早晚得去那个国度，那里拥有他一半的血，但她吃惊于信中他的目的，他是去加入一个家族。  
即使离开黑手党学校也一直在联系，夏绿蒂知道狱寺隼人想加入一个家族的愿望一直不顺利，有点为他高兴，有点为他担忧。  
此后狱寺隼人的信变少了，每封却越来越长，提到的多半都是关于那个家族的事，然后到了新年，他只寄了一份烟花炸药给她，人没有回来。  
夏绿蒂一个人在庭院点燃了那份“炸药”，也许是作为补偿，这一份做得非常漂亮，比真正的烟花都要好看的多。  
夏绿蒂看着夜幕上一朵朵烟花次第绽开，有些茫然。  
她知道随着长大，在各自的领域里越走越远，他们之间的差距会越来越大，只是没想到这一天来的这样快。  
他终于也有自己的世界了。

夏绿蒂仿佛才发现没有狱寺隼人她也是能把书读得极好的，再加上在夏马尔身边的熏陶和大量阅读打下的良好基础，夏绿蒂觉得高中她也不大有必要上了。  
当夏绿蒂开始着手准备考大学时，夏马尔给她来了电话。  
夏马尔一向四海为家，几个月不知所踪都是常事，夏绿蒂经常不知他身在何处，接到这一通电话才知道他也在日本，而且正和狱寺隼人在一个地方、面对同一件事情。  
“你加入彭格列了？”虽然不了解那个世界，但狱寺隼人信里提到那么多次的名字她还记得住。  
“爸爸我是独行主义者，小绿蒂又不是不知道，唉，可惜欠了里包恩一个人情，非得卷进这么麻烦的事情里。”  
夏绿蒂心里微微一紧，以她对夏马尔的了解，这么说就代表是很危险的事了。  
她不担心夏马尔的安危，这个她逃命本事来源的男人称九命猫妖都不为过，被国际通缉还能悠哉度日的男人绝不会轻易死掉，可是……  
“小绿蒂亲爱的，来日本吧，我希望你能在场，至少是看看。”  
夏绿蒂握紧了话筒：“我说了，就算有你这么一个父亲在，我也这辈子不想和黑手党世界扯上关系。”  
听筒那边传来夏马尔低沉的笑声：“亲属是黑手党不就是关系了？”  
“没人规定，黑手党的亲属也必须是黑手党吧？”  
“哟，那个‘黑手党’……你说的是父亲呢，还是丈夫呢？”

坐在往日本的飞机上夏绿蒂还陷在有些无奈的情绪中，她带了一本书，不过清楚多半根本看不进去。  
到达日本她直接去找夏马尔，按夏马尔给的地址到他目前供职的学校，夏绿蒂有些惊讶于这所学校风纪的良好，女生们没什么太花哨的打扮，都穿着校服，这种学校能接受她爸爸那样的人当老师……？  
不过在这种学校，应该能稍微抑制一下他那种风流性子吧？  
随着夏绿蒂随手拦住一个女生问保健室的位置，这份期望很快破灭了。  
女生警惕地瞪着她：“你又是从哪里跑出来找夏马尔医生的？下个星期他已经答应和我约会了！”  
夏绿蒂觉得在这种时候说明自己是他的女儿只会起到反效果，干脆保证对夏马尔没有不良企图，女生半信半疑地将她带到保健室，随后她看着夏马尔熟练地和女生调笑两句把她打发走。  
“小绿蒂亲爱的爸爸好想你！”  
夏马尔转身就是一个熊抱，即使已经长成少女，，夏绿蒂还是可以被他轻易埋进怀里，夏绿蒂伸手回抱住他，冷淡的神色柔和下来：“好久不见，爸爸。”  
夏马尔感动得差点热泪盈眶，陶醉了一会儿后瞬间变脸，严肃地整整领带：“走吧。”  
夏绿蒂疑惑地看他。  
“去看狱寺隼人那小子的训练。”夏马尔带点讽刺地笑了一声，“想必正在没头没脑地乱轰呢。”

路上夏马尔给夏绿蒂简单解释了一下事情经过，总结：“其实就是彭格列内斗，现任首领要求两派的高层干部一对一决斗。”  
“……感觉有点蠢。”  
“为什么不这样想呢——黑暗世界武力为尊才是最正常的事情。”  
“那么……你为什么不教他？”明白父亲虽然嘴上总说不受男弟子，其实早已将狱寺隼人当弟子看待，夏绿蒂很难理解父亲一口拒绝他的用意。  
“有很重要的东西……他必须得看见。”夏马尔没有露出一贯不正经的笑容，紧皱的眉间含着深切忧虑，夏绿蒂看了看少见的正紧样父亲，没再说什么。  
穿过树林，到达狱寺隼人训练的地方，夏绿蒂发现夏马尔说的一点没错，从场面看来，的确是没头没脑地乱扔炸药。  
虽然早就知道，夏马尔看到狱寺隼人的训练方式，还是露出恨铁不成钢的怒气，突然转头看向女儿：“好了，你去吧。”一把将夏绿蒂推了出去。  
“哎……”夏绿蒂被推出树林，正好一枚炸药对她迎面飞来，夏绿蒂顾不得多想，侧身一跃跳出爆炸范围。  
“谁突然——绿蒂！？”跑过来的狱寺隼人愕然看着转过身的女孩。  
夏绿蒂拍拍沾上少许烟尘的裙子：“隼人，好久不见。”  
“你怎么会在日本！？”  
相比狱寺隼人快跳起来的样子，夏绿蒂显然比他淡定的多：“刚到的。”  
她看着狱寺隼人灰头土脸、擦破的衣服上还带着丝丝血迹的样子——即使是这副样子，好久没见了确实很怀念：“你总把炸药往自己身边扔的习惯还没改啊？”  
“那是我的攻击方式！”他想绷起脸，还是放弃，只是皱眉问，“你来日本干什么？”  
“来看爸爸，也来看看你。”夏绿蒂转头扫了眼满地的坑坑洼洼，“你在训练？为了那个指环战？”  
“你知道？”狱寺隼人更加意外了。  
夏绿蒂点点头：“爸爸告诉了我一点，”她顿了顿，“没有头绪？”  
“我还是不明白……我看不到的究竟是什么？可恶！”他咬紧了牙，“我凭自己也要练出那一招！”  
夏绿蒂不是第一次听到这话了，她低头想了想，“我来看看吧，我帮你看看——我还从来没有真正看过你训练或战斗呢，说不定我可以明白，毕竟我是爸爸的女儿啊。”  
狱寺隼人皱着眉：“说什么傻话，你不是不想和黑手党扯上关系吗？回去吧。”  
夏绿蒂自然地看向他：“可是你在困扰啊。”  
狱寺隼人沉默了一下，然后带点烦躁地说：“还是不行，我训练很危险，没法保证你安全。”  
“看你那样子就知道了，”夏绿蒂双手背在身后，微微倾身：“隼人，你忘了？我只有逃命功夫——是一流的。”

 

小剧场  
小春：“对了！我在半路上看到狱寺了。他那样修炼没事吗？”  
纲吉：“哎？狱寺也来这里了？”  
小春：“嗯……他在桥对面，我觉得不好打扰，直接就过来了。但他好像浑身都是伤呢。”  
纲吉：“浑、浑身都是伤？”  
里包恩：“不好打扰？他身边有其他人吗？”  
小春：“嗯，有一个女孩子……”  
纲吉：“哎？女孩子……”  
小春（憧憬）：“很漂亮，好有气质！白裙子好像有点冷淡的乖乖公主的样子！”  
纲吉：“？……公主？”  
里包恩：“哦，是她，夏绿蒂•夏马尔，Dr.夏马尔的女儿。”  
纲吉：“夏马尔的女儿！？她就是狱寺的家庭教师吗？”  
里包恩：“算是半个吧！”  
纲吉：“半个？”  
里包恩：“总之有她在就行了，狱寺的事用不着你多操心。你现在可没有这个闲工夫！”

 

夏绿蒂的确从来没见过狱寺隼人打架的样子，即使知道他不顾己身的攻击方式是他的制敌之策，但亲眼看到仍不免心悸，她学医做实验见过不少血腥场面，放在亲近之人身上又不一样。  
轻巧地避开爆炸范围，尽量紧随狱寺隼人，夏绿蒂脸色不免慢慢向她父亲靠拢，狱寺隼人自己都已几次避不开，夏绿蒂仍然毫发无伤，只是裙子有些染尘。  
她看着狱寺隼人在逐渐更加爆裂的火药中越来越力不从心地躲避着、努力分辨炸药的轨迹，没有开口让他停一下治疗。  
夏绿蒂没有带医药箱在身边，她也知道，狱寺隼人在急迫的渴求中根本不会同意停下来。  
她看着他一次次更加靠近爆炸核心，努力控制着炸药轨迹，躲闪得也越来越勉强，不断添加着伤口，觉得什么东西慢慢聚集，又像堵在心里，又像要涌动出来，让她甚至没法好好思考。  
又一枚炸弹扔出去，狱寺隼人躲闪的及时，却被伤势牵连了动作，狼狈地摔倒在夏绿蒂脚边。  
这一下摔得狠了，狱寺隼人躺在地上匀气。  
夏绿蒂的神色淡下来，蹲下，带点思索地说：“我觉得我有点想到了，爸爸说你没看到的东西。”  
狱寺隼人猛地抬头。  
看到他的表情，夏绿蒂反而更确定了一些：“大概是‘未来’之类的吧，挑战极限是没有错，但如果你真的死了，你那一场就是那边不战而胜了吧？”  
狱寺隼人怔怔的看着她：“……我没有看到的，是自己的生命。”

“真是太丢人现眼了。”冷冷的声音突然冒出，夏马尔黑着脸从两人身后冒出来。  
狱寺隼人惊讶地“啊！？”了出来。  
夏马尔厉声道：“你听着，要是你下次再这么不要命的话，我就先要了你的小命。”  
“夏马尔……”狱寺隼人神色复杂地盯着他。  
“自己的伤自己治吧，我不替男人看病。”虽然这样说，但想也知道会是谁替他治，夏马尔看到蹲在他旁边的女儿，脸色更黑了两分，扭头抱怨，“真是的，这十天我可以追多少女孩子呀。”  
毫不避讳在女儿面前说泡妞，夏绿蒂也毫不在意，狱寺隼人突然对这对父女有些无语。

其后的训练夏绿蒂没有再参与。不过说是训练，其实除了第一天夏马尔亲自动手把狱寺隼人狠揍了一顿，后面都没有真正教他什么东西，这些是狱寺隼人每天吃饭时或咬牙切齿或垂头丧气地告诉她的。  
即使狱寺隼人不说，凭夏马尔时不时把狱寺隼人一个人丢在外面跑回来黏她，夏绿蒂也知道，夏马尔在行动上对这次训练多漫不经心。  
但知道自己爸爸其实很重视这个唯一的弟子，夏绿蒂也不太担心。  
现在夏绿蒂住的是狱寺隼人的公寓，连带来日本后不是睡保健室就是在女人家过夜的夏马尔也赖在这里。夏绿蒂每天收拾屋子，做饭，这几乎如同小时候夏马尔给狱寺隼人训练体术时的日子。  
夏马尔在时夏绿蒂多半问他学业，两个人都不在的时候，夏绿蒂仍是呆在屋里看书，她都没想到带来的这本书还用得上，应该说，根本没想到，这次来日本会呆这么长时间。  
……已经够长了。

她到日本的第十三天，正在做晚饭，狱寺隼人一个人回来了。  
这天夏马尔根本没跟他一起出去，而夏绿蒂记得，今晚就是狱寺隼人的岚之指环争夺战。  
“训练完成了？”  
“完成了！”  
他看上去精神极好，夏绿蒂一指浴室：“洗澡，吃饭，热水已经放好了。”  
洗完澡出来夏绿蒂给他换药，这几天没再受伤，那天扔炸药的伤基本上快好全了，但看他身上新伤叠着旧伤，夏绿蒂还是仔仔细细给他包扎好，然后更仔细地收拾医药箱：“反正今天晚上，肯定还要包扎一回。”  
这是当然的，狱寺隼人也没反驳，坐到餐桌旁，夏绿蒂把毛巾扔到他头上，开始给他擦头发：“仗着身体好就不怕感冒？擦都不擦一下。”  
这种相处方式他们太熟悉了，从卧室出来的夏马尔看到他们都忍不住笑，大大方方坐到餐桌边：“吃饭吃饭！乖乖宝贝儿的手艺天下第一！”

出门时夏绿蒂没怎么犹豫就跟着去了，反正夏马尔都说了只是去看看，还说晴战那个男生的妹妹也去了。  
抱着急救箱跟到参战地点，夏绿蒂才知道他们这几天都是在夏马尔供职、狱寺隼人读书的这所学校打的。到学校显然已有点迟了，当中的少年看到狱寺隼人大松一口气：“狱寺君！你来了……”  
“非常抱歉十代目！竟然让十代目久候！”  
“不也没多久啦。不，我的意思是不用道歉……”  
棕发少年慌忙后退连连摆手，夏绿蒂不易察觉地轻皱了一下眉。  
狱寺隼人给她的信里，提到这位年轻的继承人几乎每篇都夹着赞颂之词，但描述之详尽也能让夏绿蒂明白这个人的形象。虽然与一般印象中的黑手党首领不同，夏绿蒂并不讨厌这个人。  
不过现在看他们的相处……  
夏绿蒂看向狱寺隼人，他一向不是个敏感的人。

那边黑发高挑的少年正亲热地搂过狱寺隼人的肩膀：“呦，狱寺，你还认识这么漂亮的女孩子啊？”  
狱寺隼人还没开口，夏马尔已一把揪起山本武的领子：  
“注意你的口气！小子，要是敢打我宝贝女儿的主意我会让你后悔到这辈子看到女人就怕！”  
“夏马尔的女儿！？”  
围观人众的表情一半是“夏马尔这家伙居然有女人愿意给他生小孩”，一半是“以夏马尔的风流程度有个把儿女一点都不奇怪”。  
夏绿蒂淡淡颔首：“初次见面，里包恩先生，彭格列先生。”  
“咦？啊、啊，初次见面，夏、夏绿蒂君。”棕发少年一脸“原来是你”的表情，看来是已经听说过她了，不是夏马尔……也不会是狱寺隼人告诉过他，夏绿蒂很确定狱寺隼人不会向不知道她的人提起她的存在。  
就如父亲。  
夏绿蒂微微侧头，她知道从到此开始，夏马尔一直变换角度站在她侧前，让走廊另一端的对手无法看清她的全貌。  
这时狱寺隼人已被拉去做战前圆阵，里包恩在山本武肩上突然转头：“夏绿蒂•夏马尔，你要不要一起来？”  
“不用了。”夏绿蒂笑了笑，抬手点点心口，“我给隼人的支持，在这里。”

不多时岚战开始，走廊之间亮起红外线激光，把观众席与赛区分开，夏绿蒂与夏马尔站在一起，离彭格列的少年们不远，但几乎泾渭分明。  
战斗一开始狱寺隼人就落在下风，夏绿蒂有些吃惊，转而一想又明白，他恐怕从未接触过夏马尔这样黑手党核心的对手。  
自称王子的金发少年显然游刃有余，还有闲情悠闲地给对手分析理论：  
“其实道理再简单不过了，只要预测絮乱的气流轨道，沿着目标线把飞刀轻轻送出去就行了。”  
他说着一把华丽的飞刀脱手而出，在狂风中打了几个转儿，准确地擦过狱寺隼人的脸颊。  
夏绿蒂轻叹口气。  
狱寺隼人吃惊地睁大眼睛，然后凛冽地紧皱起眉，断然道：“你在撒谎。”  
战场内外的人几乎都一惊，狱寺隼人冷冷看着对手：“预测气流的运行轨道？理论上可以做到，但这样送出去的飞刀根本没多少杀伤力，也不可能这么精确！你说的不全是假话，但也不是真话！你的武器一定还有别的秘密！”  
“你太小看王子了！这种事对我来说轻而易举。”金发少年无声又张扬地笑，抬手又送出三把飞刀。  
狱寺隼人躲得狼狈，却仍自信：“在我面前说大话是没用的！我最了解的武器除了炸药，排第二的就是小刀！因为很不巧，我身边就有一个把手术刀当武器的医生小姐！”  
他的话成功让走廊两端的目光都汇集到夏马尔旁边的女孩身上，夏绿蒂低着头，无声地笑了笑。  
她的手术刀除了当匕首做近身战用外，还有一种用法就是投掷，这一向本事她练得不怎么样，身为理论狂的狱寺隼人却对它了解透彻。  
他的对手用的武器是飞刀，就已经让给他一部分胜率了。  
随即她有些恼怒地叹了口气，她和狱寺隼人之间存在默契，他绝不会在不知道她的人面前提到她，但既然她已经出现，似乎他也把这份谨慎抛掉了。

留心注意后，狱寺隼人很快发现对手设下的机关，除去为小刀引路的细钢线，两人的筹码顿时持平，你来我往争得激烈，战斗层次不断拔高。  
当满地火药点燃，爆炸破除了束缚全身的线网，他的银发被气流扬起，夏绿蒂仰头看着监视屏幕里的少年，忽然想到八个字：  
鹰隼试翼，风尘吸张。  
她忍不住垂头，抵在夏马尔背上。  
这是……他的场所，他的样子。

胜券在握时变故陡生，已经失去意识的对手凭着一口意气死抓着狱寺隼人颈上的戒指不放，连斗殴都称不上，都没有余力的两个人只是扭在一起翻滚，爆炸从走廊尽头延伸而来。  
夏马尔和彭格列的少年们都在喊狱寺隼人回来，夏绿蒂一言不发，在这场战斗中，她没有任何开口的立场。  
她盯着屏幕，紧紧攥着手心，看他挣扎倔强，不要命的固执，然后在明悟的一刻，爆炸吞没了他。  
“狱寺！”惊呼声响起一片。  
夏绿蒂蓦然开口：“他不会死。”  
少年首领的眼泪几乎夺眶而出：“可是！……”  
夏绿蒂死死盯着走廊尽头：“他不会死。”  
夏马尔看女儿一眼，又看向走廊，忽然说：“你们看。”  
硝烟中出现蹒跚的身影，狱寺隼人咧咧跄跄走出战区便已力尽，扑倒在地上，少年们都围上去，夏绿蒂迈步，却险些站不住，扶住夏马尔几秒，才终于拎起急救箱走过去。  
他们的喧嚣结束，夏马尔没好气的扔下一句不给男人治伤，挥挥手转身就走，夏绿蒂抱着急救箱上前：“我来吧。”  
上药，包扎，熟悉又流畅的过程，夏绿蒂想起她这一手包扎技术九成都是在狱寺隼人身上练出来的，不过……的确已经隔了好久了。  
“我先给你做紧急处理，等会儿你还是去医院看看。”夏绿蒂对这样的伤势终究不放心，叮嘱他一句，看他勉强点一下头才继续，“隼人，闭上眼睛。”  
她开始给他处理脸上的伤口，这张漂亮的脸受过的伤不少，却到现在也没留下什么明显的伤痕，她功不可没。  
擦干净这张脸上的血痕和硝尘，夏绿蒂看了几秒钟，抬手捂在他眼睛上，轻声说：“别说话。”  
闻言正要询问的狱寺隼人安静下来，夏绿蒂静静地说：  
“我还是不想——即使是为了你——和黑手党世界扯上关系。  
“不过我才明白，既然你已经在这里，可能真的会死，不管我说不说出来。  
“那么，狱寺隼人，我喜欢你。”  
她收回手，抱着急救箱站起，向夏马尔走的方向离开。  
过了几秒，狱寺隼人慢慢坐起来，视线下垂，低低地说：“笨蛋，谁也没有说，我不喜欢你吧。”

夏绿蒂没有回狱寺隼人的公寓，到机场去定了白天回意大利的机票，这一夜就差不多过完了。  
她本来就没带行李过来，要走也很容易，这几天夏马尔买给她的衣服什么的留着就行，那一本书看完了也不必要了，两手空空就可以上机。  
不过离登机时间还早得很，夏绿蒂去了十几天前狱寺隼人训练的地方，地面上仍然坑坑洼洼到处是洞，还有干涸的血迹。  
这是他炸出来的坑，这是他流下的血……夏绿蒂低头看着一步步走过去，忽然抬头，另一头走来两个少年和一个婴儿。  
“夏绿蒂君？”看到她少年首领很意外。  
夏绿蒂淡淡点头：“彭格列先生，里包恩先生，早安。”  
“早安……”棕发少年一脸“你为什么会在这里”，心事都写在脸上的人。  
“夏绿蒂•夏马尔。”少年首领肩上的里包恩若有所思地看着她，瞥了一眼她脚下的地面，“我很惊讶你会来这里呢，你不是自称不想加入黑手党，还为此从黑手党学校退学了吗？”  
显然他的“这里”指的是日本并盛，或这场指环战，夏绿蒂蓦然明白，对少年首领说起过她的存在的人就是他了吧。  
“不想成为黑手党！？”少年首领已在一旁惊呼起来。  
夏绿蒂瞥他一眼，淡淡说道：“我五岁之前和妈妈一起生活，因此比较喜欢安定的日子。”  
少年首领一脸几乎热烈盈眶的相逢恨晚，里包恩看着他们意味深长地一笑：“你们好好聊聊吧。”带着另一个少年走开了。

夏绿蒂很花了点时间认真听完泽田纲吉对自己悲惨人生的倾诉。  
他和隼人的相处方式果然有问题，当然这里面也有隼人的错，而且，昨天……  
“我为什么就不能摆脱这样的生活呢？”棕发少年说到最后烦躁地抓头。  
“因为你没有决心。”夏绿蒂都说不好自己的语气里是不是带点指责，“你只是没有承担的勇气而已，不是坚决的要拒绝。”  
泽田纲吉有点茫然地抬头看她。  
“我有决心哦，即使我的亲人死于黑手党斗争，我也绝不踏入黑手党世界。”  
似乎联想到某些场景，少年的脸有些发白，显然某些事对他来说仍然是不可接受的。  
夏绿蒂静静说：“至少你一次也没有明确地对隼人说过，你绝不会成为黑手党继承彭格列家族，所以请他不必继续向你效忠吧？”  
泽田纲吉说不出话来。  
希望她的话真能让他明白些东西，夏绿蒂想，她可以离开是因为她还有选择，而显然……他没有。  
夏绿蒂并没有觉得同情什么的，每个人都有自己的道路，顿了顿她轻轻说：“虽然我知道对你来说很困扰，不过至少为了已经选择你的人，认真一些好吗？”

留下陷入思考的少年首领离开，上午已经过半。夏绿蒂看了看机票，去学校向夏马尔告别。  
不出所料夏马尔抱着她大哭了一场，安抚完父亲，时间也差不多了，夏马尔把手里几乎揉碎的机票还给夏绿蒂，问：“不跟那小子说一声？”  
夏绿蒂摇摇头：“不知道该说些什么。”  
她顿了顿，又说：“反正还有时间。”她不急着要答案。

夏绿蒂前脚刚走夏马尔就开始翻箱倒柜，然后给狱寺隼人打电话，不管在什么地方不管在干什么只要没死就马上给我过来！夏马尔少有严肃的时候，狱寺隼人马上从医院被召唤了过来。  
一进门狱寺隼人就被保健室台风过境般的样子吓了一跳，然后一个东西迎面飞来，他接住一看，是一个半个拳头大小的小礼盒。  
“拿去吧，小子。”  
狱寺隼人一边打开一边问：“喂、这是什么东西？”  
“出师礼。”  
没有夏马尔这句话狱寺隼人差点就把礼盒连东西一起扔出去，那竟然是一枚漂亮的戒指。他怀疑地看着夏马尔，这不会是用来讨好哪任女朋友没用上的随手扔给自己吧？  
夏马尔趴在桌子上一堆杂物中间，目视远方，用罗密欧失去了朱丽叶一般伤心欲绝的语气说：“我本来想送给你师娘，可这把年纪还没找到合适的人……我也到了送女儿出嫁的年纪啦。”  
狱寺隼人大窘：“什么！谁、谁要……”  
夏马尔的目光突然变得魔王般恐怖，狱寺隼人没注意到，目光游移着，到底嘴硬不下去，放弃地道：“我知道了！”  
转眼夏马尔又恢复成天崩地裂似的表情：“亲亲宝贝小绿蒂不要爸爸了……”  
“哦，对了。”他瞥一眼狱寺隼人，有气无力地说，“亲亲宝贝今天回意大利，十点的航班。”  
“什么！？”  
狱寺隼人霍然抬头看钟，时针正指向九点半，来不及吼一句你不早说，他转头夺门而出。

冲出学校，好不容易打到车，一路上恨不得把司机踹下去自己来飙——总之还是提前一点到了机场，候机室里人不多，他一眼就看到夏绿蒂，正坐在长椅上看报纸。  
他突然想到，他看到她好像总在看书。  
不……不是，他看到她也经常在做别的事，游戏、学习、家务……很多。  
因为他们在一起太久了，他们与对方在一起的时间，都比真正的亲人还要长。  
他不由放慢了脚步，夏绿蒂已发现了他，惊讶地站起来：“隼人？”  
他忽然一阵心慌，无措中干脆把一直扣在手里的盒子抛给她，她一接住就飞快地说：“这是夏马尔想给他老婆的，现在我给你……不是代替夏马尔……以后我会有更……”  
他想说一些更加坚决的话，却越发词不达意，夏绿蒂不解的眼眸中渐渐染上了悟的笑意，狱寺隼人大窘，抬臂粗鲁地一抹脸，仿佛就能把脸上的红晕一并擦掉：“总、总之，你在意大利等我！”  
夏绿蒂微微侧仰起头：“你来点烟花。”  
“啊？”这回答太莫名其妙，狱寺隼人不禁看向夏绿蒂。  
她不看他：“你来点烟花，我讨厌离烟花那么近，往年都是你点的。”  
狱寺隼人脱口想说对不起，但顿了顿，笑起来：“笨蛋，那是炸药，不是烟花。”

进入安检前夏绿蒂接到夏马尔的电话，男人的声音带着孩子气的得意：“宝贝儿～临别礼物怎么样？”  
“谢谢爸爸，”夏绿蒂抿唇笑了笑，“我很高兴。”  
他马上说：“那么留下来吧。不看看接下来的指环战？”  
“我根本不是黑手党人士，看不看对我或他们都没有意义吧？”  
“你不担心那小子会出事吗？”  
“他不会死。”  
夏马尔轻笑一声：“你哪里来的这么大信心啊？”  
“他已经有了留住命的理由不是吗？”  
他知道生活是要和人一起笑，一起哭。这个理由里面，有她一份。

挂断手机，夏绿蒂走入安检，上机之前抬头望了眼天。  
天气预报没有说过，今日好风。

 

于 2010.10.26


End file.
